


The Prince and The Frog

by bubbles_oh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fairytale! AU, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7807561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubbles_oh/pseuds/bubbles_oh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Sehun will do anything the dirty-looking frog asks as long as he gets his golden ball back (or so he says).</p><p>sekai fairytale!au</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prince and The Frog

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I thought of last night when I couldn't sleep. Based off of a bedtime story my dad used to tell me when I was little.  
> Hope you like it! :)  
> ~bubbles

Once upon a time in the hidden kingdom of the east, there lived a young prince, Prince Sehun, and his father, King Yifan. King Yifan was a very busy man and often left the castle to journey to other kingdoms and cities for trade. As a result, Prince Sehun was left all by himself, with no one but the servants and himself to talk to.

One fine day in spring, Prince Sehun rose bright and early, excited for his father’s return from a long journey he had taken to the Western kingdom. King Yifan would only be returning in the evening, and there was to be a feast held in honor of his successful trade with Emperor Joonmyun that night.

While the maids prepared for the feast, the prince donned a light cotton tunic and his favorite leather boots and wandered outside to play. Prince Sehun decided to play with his favorite possession, a golden ball his father had retrieved for him on a trip to the northern territory.

The golden ball was his favorite possession for a number of reasons, the main one being that it was shiny enough for Prince Sehun to see his reflection in the surface (the prince had always been quite vain – and a bit selfish as well – which caused the king a lot of worry about his future).

After several hours of bouncing the ball and chasing it around the gardens, the prince flopped down onto the grass, bathing in the sunlight with a peaceful expression on his beautiful features. He tossed the ball into the air – lightly at first – but continued tossing it higher and higher until he could pretend it was a second sun, belonging only to him.

Suddenly, the ball slipped out of his grasp and rolled downhill. Prince Sehun jumped up and chased after it, only to see it vanish into the spring just outside the royal gardens, never to be seen again.

The prince fell to his knees at the edge of the spring, splashing the water for any sign of his precious golden ball, all the while tearfully bemoaning its loss.

Suddenly, the prince heard a small voice call out,

“Why do you cry so bitterly, young prince?”

Prince Sehun looked around, trying to find the source of the voice, but saw no one nearby. His search was interrupted when he heard the small voice call out again,

“Why do you cry so bitterly, young prince?”

He felt a tug on his boot, and looking down, the prince saw a small frog with webbed feet and wrinkly green skin staring up at him questioningly.

Identifying the small creature as the owner of the voice, Prince Sehun replied in a despaired voice,

“I cry so bitterly for I have lost my most prized possession, a golden ball gifted to me by my father, the king. And now I shall never see it again.” As he said these last few words, the prince burst into tears once again, only to stop once he heard the frog’s reply:

“Where did you misplace it, young prince?” the frog questioned.

“It has sunk deep into the spring, where even my long arms cannot reach it.” the prince replied sadly.

“Never fear, young prince. I will retrieve the golden ball for you.” the frog replied confidently.

 _What a silly little frog,_ the prince thought to himself. _How can a tiny thing like him even hope to find my golden ball?_

Nevertheless, Prince Sehun found himself nodding his head at the frog’s next words, realizing that it was his only hope.

“I have a condition,” the frog had said. “If I retrieve your golden ball successfully, you must treat me as a friend and take me with you to the castle, feed me food from your plate, and allow me to sleep in your bed.”

“Yes, yes, I promise. Just get my golden ball back.” The prince had replied, wanting the frog to just get on with his task instead of wasting time conversing until dusk.

Hearing this promise, the frog dived into the spring and swam all the way to the bottom, lifting the golden ball between his tiny, webbed front feet. As the frog began his arduous journey to the spring’s surface, the prince drummed his fingers against his thigh anxiously.

Prince Sehun grew steadily more impatient as minutes turned into hours and the sun began to set. Suddenly, he heard a splash on the surface of the water near where he sat, and noticing that it was the frog, clapped his hands together in joy. The prince quickly retrieved his golden ball from the frog and – realizing he was going to be late for the feast – swiftly walked towards the castle. Seeing this, the exhausted frog called out after the prince,

“Wait! Young prince! Have you forgotten your promise so soon? Take me with you!”

But the haughty prince paid the poor creature no mind and continued walking toward the castle without glancing back even once.


End file.
